


The Captain And The Oncoming Storm

by whovianmuse



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianmuse/pseuds/whovianmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness writes smut involving himself and the Doctor, and the Doctor finds it.</p><p>Written for a prompt on Eleventy_Kink (LiveJournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain And The Oncoming Storm

_The Doctor moans softly as Captain Jack Harkness curves his fingers over his conquest’s bulging member, pulsating beneath a tweed-clad prison. The Doctor begs, through mouthfuls of gasping breath, for Jack to take him, and the good Captain complies, but not, of course, without a bit of teasing first. Jack’s tongue penetrates the Doctor’s mouth, dancing in between his soft, pouting lips and exploring every inch of the Doctor’s sweet fortress, while curling his fingers into his waistband and tugging lightly, earning an impatient growl from the Doctor._

__ _In a matter of seconds, he’s released the caged beast from its prison, wrapping his lips around the Doctor’s large, quivering member and taking it fully into his mouth. The Doctor thrusts forward, needing to feel more of the impassioned warmth of the Captain’s mouth around himself, dipping his head backward in a rush of ecstasy as the Captain swallows him whole. The Doctor’s fingers weave into Jack’s perfectly soft and well-manicured hair, gripping onto him as though he fears that the Captain will disappear into nothing more then a fantastical illusion if he lets go._

_Once the Captain is certain that he’s brought the Doctor to the very edge, he disengages, letting the Doctor’s member pull from his mouth, and leaving it wet and erect against his leg. Jack rises to meet the Doctor’s pleading gaze, penetrating and longing, as a wicked smile graces his lips. Captain Jack pulls the Doctor’s delightfully innocent face toward his, embracing him in a passionate kiss, and twisting his fingers through the Doctor’s hair._

_Impatient to feel Jack’s warmth against his own, the Doctor rips the shirt clean off of Jack’s chest, delighting in the finely cut muscles protruding from underneath his skin. Unable to contain himself, the Doctor swirls his tongue along the curves of the Captain’s chest, tasting every inch of him as his tongue glides the length of this canvas of perfection._

_The Doctor’s mouth discovers the threshold where Jack’s trousers meet his skin, and he pauses, if only for a moment. He takes his time, teasing the Captain, as he unbuttons his trousers, one at a time. But the Captain is patient. He’s been waiting to feel the Doctor beneath him for centuries, and it’s well worth the wait. The Doctor’s lips are back on the Captain’s before his trousers even have the chance to hit the floor and he’s moving against Jack with wild abandon, cupping his bottom and pulling him impossibly closer, their trembling members colliding in uncontainable anticipation as they dance against one another._

_The Captain finds the little red bowtie at the base of the Doctor’s throat and takes it between his teeth, feeling the Doctor shiver beneath him as his dazzling, white teeth graze the Doctor’s delicate skin. Within mere moments, his talented mouth has loosened the Doctor’s precious bowtie, now just visible between Jack’s teeth. Jack moves to meet the Doctor’s lips, exchanging the bowtie to its rightful holder._

_Captain Jack gives the Doctor one swift, reassuring kiss before bending him against the controls of the TARDIS console, taking the Doctor’s hands and positioning them behind his back, and cuffing the Doctor’s wrists with his fingers. The Captain pauses, his large, throbbing member grazing the Doctor’s bottom in sweet, torturous temptation. The Doctor whimpers, a mere adorable muffle against the fabric of the bowtie caught between his lips as he brushes backward against Jack’s member, inviting him forward, needing to feel Jack against him in every way imaginable._

_Jack leans down and kisses his neck, delighting in the exotic taste of the Doctor’s skin beneath his curious tongue, the fragile newness of this brand new version, this ancient amateur, this phenomenal god…_

“…this thoroughly fuckable oncoming storm?” the Doctor’s voice resonates from mere inches behind him and Jack jumps clean out of his chair, nearly smashing the ancient typewriter to bits. Jack stumbles and a furious blush creeps into his cheeks as he stares wide-eyed at the Doctor, wishing that he could melt into a puddle of his own embarrassment and forget that this had ever happened. But there isn’t enough Retcon in existence to make the Doctor forget that he’d just stumbled into the dark confines of Captain Jack’s brain. The Doctor pauses, his expressionless face calculating an appropriate reaction, when a frighteningly mad smile crosses his lips and he bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach in a comical charade.

As his laughter subsides into cheerful chuckles, he gives Jack the once-over, noting Jack’s unbearably flushed cheeks, the aching bulge in his trousers, and the scattered pages of personal insight cluttering the floor of Jack’s TARDIS bedroom. The Doctor moves carefully around the room, picks up the typewriter, places it back on the desk with delicate care, and strolls casually to the threshold of the door. He’s nearly thrown himself from the room when he turns back, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

“And honestly, Jack,” he says, “I’ve read better in Amy’s diary.”

The Doctor chuckles lightly, crosses the threshold and returns to his afternoon tinkering, leaving Jack with a permanent blush and a distaste for silent floorboards.


End file.
